Pranking Enjolras
by RandomRyu
Summary: Grantaire, Courfeyrac, and Marius go to the grocery store with Enjolras, and Grantaire decides to play a prank involving two gallons of milk. Modern AU.


Enjolras had to stop at the grocery store, and as usual, Grantaire wanted to tag along with Courfeyrac and Marius, also. He was hesitant to allow them to go with him, for they pulled the stupidest pranks and their antics didn't amuse the blonde one bit. He just glared at them and yelled at them, but they usually just kept on laughing. They were the only ones who found it funny, it just bothered everyone else. Especially Joly. Since Joly was paranoid about getting sick in the weirdest of ways, even with shaking someone's hand, Joly was their favorite target. Grantaire would keep coughing near the nervous male and catch him off guard. He would jump and curl up, letting out a scream. Grantaire thought of it the most hilarious thing in the world ever to be seen or witnessed, but Enjolras and the others (except for Marius and Courfeyrac) thought of it annoying and time wasting. Angering.

And so, Enjolras was a bit apprehensive about going on this small trip with the three. There was sure to be fooling around and messing with the items at the store, because they always had to mess around wherever they went or their outing wasn't complete.

The car ride to the supermarket was the usual. Grantaire sang loudly along to the radio with Courfeyrac; Marius sitting in the front with Enjolras and just humming along. Grantaire almost got them all killed by distracting Enjolras when he was driving, deciding it would be funny to start poking and prodding and flat out annoying the blonde as he turned sharp corners and went into an intersection.

After almost getting killed, they finally pulled into a space at the grocery store. When they had all made it inside, Enjolras pushed a cart along as he spoke.

"Alright, I don't want you guys causing any trouble. I heard what you did last time. Joly almost had a heart attack!" Enjolras snapped, glaring at the three of them. They just snickered, but after receiving another more intense glare, Marius had stopped, though the others went on laughing to themselves. Enjolras just rolled his eyes.

They mostly followed around Enjolras as he got some shopping done, them having just tagged along since they had nothing better to do that day. He didn't have to turn around to hear the three messing around with the products on the shelves. He had heard something drop and break, and he was pretty sure Marius was the one that gasped. Grantaire just cackled. 'I wonder if I run into the wall as fast as I could, if it would kill me,' Enjolras rolled his eyes, thinking to himself. 'I can only dream.'

After a while and a good handful of their antics, they had wandered off. This made Enjolras a bit worried for what they were planning. He had turned around to find that there was no snickering, no gasping, and nothing breaking. Odd. He kept on shopping, relaxed by the silence for a bit and being away from the three stooges.

"Okay, here's what I'm going to do," Grantaire grabbed two gallons of milk from the shelf in the colder aisles, gripping them both in his hands," I'm going to walk up behind Apollo and smash these right on the ground near him. He'll love it!" And by love it, he meant Enjolras would want to murder them. Right in the middle of the supermarket.

Enjolras was pushing along the cart, looking over the canned goods when Grantaire casually walked up behind him, whistling a tune. "Hey Apollo- woah!" He fell forward, flinging the two gallons of milk onto the ground with as much force as he could, milk splattering everywhere, mostly on him and Enjolras; Enjolras tensing up and jumping back into a shelf as Grantaire fell face first into the dairy product quickly spreading around the floor.

Marius and Courfeyrac were peering around the aisle, now laughing and holding their stomachs, close to crying because of Enjolras' reaction. He was fuming, his face was red and he tried to speak. He couldn't even word his anger. He just held his arms up, dripping with milk and staring down at Grantaire with a glare that topped all of the others. He looked like he wanted to tear the man limb from limb and kill him right on the spot. Muffled laughing came from Grantaire, laying in the milk with his face buried in his soaked sleeve.

"I'm—Grantaire—you—" Enjolras couldn't word what he felt at this moment. All he knew was he was taking up the idea to be a serial killer at the moment. Grantaire had lifted himself up only to slip and fall in the milk again, splashing even more on the infuriated blonde. "Oh—Oh my god." Enjolras stuttered, just staring.

It was final, he was never leaving the house with the three of them ever again.


End file.
